


Missed you

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Hello, love,” George said quietly into your ear.“Hello,” you whispered back. “Missed you.”“Blimey, that didn’t take long,” Fred joked. “You’d think they’ve been apart three years rather than two months.”You rolled your eyes and threw your arms around Fred’s middle. “I missed you too, Freddie.”-You finally reunite with the Weasleys after a long summer holiday apart.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

A loud and echoing crash startled you out of your thoughts and you almost tumbled into a smiling first year.

“Sorry!” You squeaked.

“S’alright!” They grinned and waved as they continued onward to Olivander’s.

You followed the commotion towards the Menagerie and found Ron crawling under a table. He came up not a minute later with Scabbers clenched in his hand.

“Why is it that whenever there’s a loud upheaval there is a Weasley?” You asked, a smile on your face.

Harry spun around and you grinned at his wide smile. “Hello!” He hugged you hastily and you wrapped an arm around him.

“I see you two have quickly outgrown me within a few months,” you joked. “Where’s Hermione? She sent me a letter saying that you’d be here today. Oh, did you get my gift Harry?”

Harry beamed and nodded. “Thanks for the souvenirs. Helga and Hedwig got on well enough – I think they’re friends now.”

As if summoned, your small black owl swooped down and landed on your shoulder. She chirped eagerly, pecking at Harry’s unruly hair.

“Hello.” He ruffled the tip of her head and she preened. “What’re you doing out?”

You rolled your eyes. “My parents dropped me off last night, they’re going straight to New York to visit my aunt. She’s used to having our whole backyard to fly around in – hates being in her cage. Besides, I think she can feel the Weasleys - almost broke my window trying to get out this morning.”

Ron brightened. “Oh! That’s what George was talking about!”

You frowned and he laughed.

“George said he saw Helga out the window and ran off chasing her before we could even get to the Leaky Cauldron. Have you seen him? He’s been unbearable really, you’re all he talks about.”

You flushed and Harry snorted. You elbowed him and shook your head at Ron. “No, I haven’t. You all arrived quite late and Harry left too early for me to find him. I had to get new robes, some tonic for Helga and my new books before we leave for King’s Cross tomorrow.” You glanced around. “Where is Hermione?”

“She’s-”

“_You bought that bloody thing_?” Ron screeched, clutching Scabbers closer to his chest. You turned to see Hermione hugging an orange, flat-faced cat, who was purring under Hermione’s attention.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” She cooed.

You saw Harry wince as Ron and Hermione started arguing again. The cat turned and Helga let out a soft huffand fluttered up into the sky, as if voicing her disapproval.

“See! Even Helga knows it’s a menace!” Ron said.

Offended on her behalf, you opened your mouth to defend her honor when a familiar voice called out: “Oi, that bird is smarter than most of you lot.”

You spun around and grinned when you saw George’s smirking expression. Not waiting a second, you ran at him and laughed when he caught you.

“Hello, love,” he said quietly into your ear.

“Hello,” you whispered back. “Missed you.”

George laughed, swinging you back and forth for a minute before putting you down. You couldn’t help but stay close up against him. You looked up at him, taking in his features – new freckles that seemed to be everywhere and a slight sunburn across his nose.

“Blimey, that didn’t take long,” Fred joked. “You’d think they’ve been apart three years rather than two months.”

You rolled your eyes and threw your arms around Fred’s middle. “I missed you too, Freddie.”

He continued to joke but squeezed you back.

“Alright, alright, hands off my girlfriend-”

“Oh! Dear girl, we didn’t see you when we got in! Tom said you’d already left for the Menagerie early morning. I promised your mother we’d see you off – can’t have you roaming around with-” she cut herself off with a glance at Harry. “Anyway! We’re all on our way to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch, coming?”

“Of course!” You grinned, giving her a big hug. “How was Egypt, Molly?”

“Oh, splendid! Bill is quite excited to meet you.”

“Bill?” You glanced at George, who turned pink.

Ron snorted. “The whole Weasley family knows how lovely your hair is and how bright your smile is, how-”

George threw something at him and they both scuffled off to the side. Molly frowned and started yelling after them. “Leave your brother alone!”

Hermione came up next to you and you tried to suppress your smile. “Don’t say a word.”

She grinned and shrugged, petting the cat lovingly. “I didn’t say anything!”

You caught sight of yet another familiar redhead and you shouted. “Ginny!” You wrapped your arms around her and she laughed.

“Hello!” She squeezed back and you couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the lighter sound in her voice. She’d been having a hard time with what had happened at school last year but you were happy to see her improving. “We’ve been looking for you!”

You smiled and tugged at a piece of her hair softly. “Here I am!” Before you could continue, George appeared at your shoulder.

“Oi, why is it that I haven’t seen my girlfriend in months and she’s interested in my entire family - _except _for me,” he joked.

Ginny grabbed your hand and pulled you in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. “I’m her favorite Weasley, remember?”

You laughed at his baffled expression and tried to keep up with Ginny and Hermione.

“Come on George!”

* * *

You’d all eaten at the longest table in the dining room and spent most of the meal tucked under George’s arm. So when it came time to go back to your room for bed, Molly stopped you both.

“Now, I want you both in your own respective rooms,” she said sternly.

“_Mum_!” George cried out, face matching his hair. You flushed too, while Fred almost fell over in laughter.

“Mrs. Weasley, I promise you- we wouldn’t- _I_ wouldn’t-” you stopped yourself and frowned.

Molly smiled. “I know dear, it’s not _you _I don’t trust.” She shot George a sharp look.

George sputtered. “My own mother! Doesn’t even trust me – I’ve always been a follower of the rules. Honestly, I’m shocked people don’t think I’m _Percy’s _twin.”

Even you snorted at that. He turned on his heel towards you and you rolled your eyes. “My own girlfriend. Alright, see if I give you a snog the whole year.”

Molly huffed and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Behave!” She took Arthur’s hand and they disappeared up the stairs.

There were two witches at the bar, speaking quietly with Tom, but most of the guests had gone up to their rooms. You looked to George and then to Fred and found him already smiling.

“I can tell when I’m not wanted,” Fred snorted and you rolled your eyes. “I’m going to go steal Percy’s badge.”

“His badge?” You asked.

George and Fred laughed in unison. “He’s head boy - haven’t you heard?” Fred asked and you shook your head. “Oh that’s right, you’ve been too busy _oogling _my brother to notice that it’s all Percy talks about.”

You turned pink and Fred’s laughter echoed as he ran up the stairs. You looked up at George who was already smiling down at you. “You know, I did think they’d pick on us some more.”

George laughed and you pulled him towards a secluded table on the other end of the dining hall. “Love, besides Fred, everyone’s a bit too afraid to pick on you.”

“What?” You asked indignantly, wondering if this was about your house again. “Why? I can take it.”

“Clearly. They’re too nervous that you’ll smarten up and get tired of us,” George joked. “Of me.”

You frowned. George had a smile on his face but you could hear the anxious undertone in his voice. You pulled his hand into yours and brought your chair right next to his.

“George,” you said seriously. “I wouldn’t ever get tired of you. If your pranks or jokes annoyed me - if I couldn’t handle it - I would say something. I think I fancied you from the moment you knocked me over four years ago. I’ll leave when and _if _I want to, not because of someone else.”

He flushed, his cheeks pink, but you could see his pleased expression. Not being able to help yourself, you kissed him. George leaned into you, arm going to your lower back and you smiled.

“Alright?” You asked, nudging his nose with yours.

George nodded, his eyes on yours and he sighed. “I might’ve been a _bit _worried over the summer.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Mum had been telling Bill about how smart you were, how you’re top of your class and had the best manners for a girl your age-”

You preened a little and George huffed a laugh, kissing your nose.

“-and Percy made a stupid comment.”

“About?”

George rolled his eyes. “How a girl like you was on track to be a Prefect and I’d better not be too much of myself or else you’d come to your senses and find someone else.”

You narrowed your eyes. The off hand comment had clearly gotten under George’s skin and you were a bit indignant on his behalf. “Well, I don’t think that way - and that’s all that matters.”

“Mum made him apologize but-” George shrugged, “-it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” you said, pushing back some of his hair. “You can ask Hermione - all last year, I was afraid that you’d think I was too much of a bore. I’m not…I’m not as carefree as you lot. I like things in order and I _like _following most of the rules.”

“I’ve never thought you were boring,” George said seriously and then smiled. “I like that about you, keep me in check you do.”

You laughed and shook your head. “Someone’s got to.”

An idea suddenly popped into your head and you grinned. “On second thought…how about we go help Fred take Percy’s badge? I’ll distract him while one of you grabs it. We could charm it to say something else.”

George leaned away from you, eyes wide and expression slack. “Bloody hell woman, you really are after my heart.” He laughed loudly, his eyes brightening up. “And you said you thought you were a bore.”

You smiled, happy he’d come back to himself, and tugged his arm.

“Come on! Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
**Fred/George:** pre- 5th Year  
**Reader:** pre-4th year  
**Ron/Harry/Hermione:** pre-3rd year


End file.
